theofficialbestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Bronzebeard dwarf
The Bronzebeard clan (a.k.a. Clan Bronzbeard) is preeminent among the various dwarven clans of Khaz Modan. During the War of the Three Hammers, they led the dwarves of Ironforge against Thaurissan and the Dark Iron clan. Today, they are ruled by Muradin Bronzebeard, following the petrification of his elder brother, King Magni. The Bronzebeard clan of dwarves reside in Ironforge and the surrounding Khaz Mountains. The mighty Bronzebeards rules Dun Morogh, homeland of the Ironforge dwarves. The stoic dwarves of Ironforge are an ancient race of robust humanoids who live beneath the snow-capped mountains of Khaz Modan. The dwarves have always been fast allies with the Humans, and they revel in the prospects of battle and storytelling alike. The nobility of the Ironforge dwarves is born from the Bronzebeard clan. The Bronzebeard dwarves are mountain dwarves. Members of the clan consist of the race known as Bronzebeard dwarves, also known as Ironforge dwarves. Introduction/Background The dwarves of Ironforge are a proud, stern and determined people with streaks of kindness hidden under the gruff exteriors of their sturdy frames. Their love for battle, invention and exploration impels them ever forward to discover and unearth the mysteries of their heritage, educating them further about those who first created the dwarven race. Only recently have the dwarves discovered the legacy of their ancient progenitors, the Titans. As the dwarves begin to delve deeper into the mysteries of their past, they also begin to uncover deeper enigmas. Still, they keep to the forges and workshops, ever innovating and creating new and more effective ways to destroy. Steam powered technology and firearms originate from dwarven inventiveness and creativity. The stout race is renowned for its skills at battle and also as cunning engineers and crafters. The uncovered fragments of their distant past have led the dwarves on an unprecedented exodus of exploration. Seeking out their origins, the dwarves have dispatched prospectors across all of Lordaeron in order to seek out signs of the Titans, the supposed creators of the dwarves. The dwarves have embraced the idea that it is their purpose to search the world for more signs of proof of their heritage. Dwarven outposts exist in the most desolate of places. Here, the dwarves spend their time seeking out the secrets of ancient times, or simply use their outposts as staging grounds for expeditions to clear out their enemies so that they may continue their quest. History Bronzebeard The hardy dwarves of Khaz Modan lived in peace for many long centuries. However, their society grew too large within the confines of their mountain cities. Though the mighty High King, Modimus Anvilmar, ruled over all dwarves with justice and wisdom, three powerful factions had arisen amongst the dwarven society. The Bronzebeard clan, ruled by Thane Madoran Bronzebeard, held close ties to the High King and stood as the traditional defenders of Ironforge Mountain. The Wildhammer clan, ruled by Thane Khardros Wildhammer, inhabited the foothills and crags around the base of the mountain and sought to gain more control within the city. The third faction, the Dark Iron clan, was ruled by the Sorcerer-thane Thaurissan. The Dark Irons hid within the deepest shadows under the mountain and plotted against both their Bronzebeard and the Wildhammer cousins. For a time the three factions kept a tenuous peace, but tensions erupted when High King Anvilmar passed away from old age. The three ruling clans went to war for control of Ironforge itself. The dwarf civil war raged under the earth for many years. Eventually the Bronzebeards, who had the largest standing army, banished the Dark Irons and Wildhammers from under the mountain. Humiliated and enraged by their defeat, the Dark Iron Clan vowed revenge against Ironforge. Leading his people far to the south, Thaurissan founded a city (which he named after himself) within the beautiful Redridge Mountains. Prosperity and the passing of years did little to ease the Dark Iron's rancor toward their cousins. Thaurissan and his sorceress wife, Modgud, launched a two-pronged assault against both Ironforge and the Wildhammer capital of Grim Batol. The Dark Irons were intent on claiming all of Khaz Modan for their own. The Dark Iron armies smashed against their cousins' strongholds and very nearly took both kingdoms. However, Madoran Bronzebeard ultimately led his clan to a decisive victory over Thaurissan's sorcerous army. Thaurissan and his servants fled back to the safety of their city, unaware of the events transpiring at Grim Batol, where Modgud's army would fare no better against Khardros and his Wildhammer warriors. The Bronzebeards have ruled the dwarves of Khaz Modan since the conclusion of the War of the Three Hammers some two centuries ago. They encountered the humans, perhaps their most important allies, ca. 1800 years before the First War and at the same time the high elves as the elves and humans were already allies. Gilneas and Alterac, strong supporters of Strom and the Arathor Empire, had developed mighty armies that explored the mountainous southern lands of Khaz Modan. It was during this period that humans first met the ancient race of dwarves and traveled to their cavernous subterranean city of Ironforge. The humans and dwarves shared many secrets of metal-smithing and engineering and discovered a common love for battle and storytelling. In general the Bronzebeard reign has been prosperous: they reestablished friendly relations with the Wildhammer, restored the ancient city of Ironforge, oversaw the construction of the Thandol Span bridges, and became allies with the gnomes of Gnomeregan. When the orcish Horde invaded Azeroth, Ironforge’s dwarves offered to join the Grand Alliance. Led by King Magni Bronzebeard, the city’s resilient inhabitants proved to be the backbone of the Alliance forces, helping to secure victory after victory against the orcs. Ever since that time, Ironforge’s dwarves have remained an invaluable part of the Alliance. Apart from reveling in the prospect of battle, the dwarves have long been interested in uncovering the truth of their enchanted past. Due to the efforts of dwarven archeologists scattered throughout the world, much has been learned about the race’s origins and the curse of flesh that afflicted the earthen. Many mysteries still remain, however, and the dwarves have continued excavating Azeroth’s ancient sites for answers. Yet these are troubled times, and since the coming of the Horde, even the Bronzebeards have been beset by their own share of tragedy. Near the conclusion of the Second War, King Magni's younger brother, Muradin Bronzebeard, was presumed dead after Prince Arthas Menethil claimed Frostmourne. After the War against the Lich King, the Lich King was defeated and Muradin returned to his homeland as a veteran of the war. A new obstacle arrives however, when it's discovered that their king, Magni Bronzebeard, was cursed with petrification during the Shattering. Moira Bronzebeard, the estranged daughter of Magni and wife of Thaurissan, takes over Ironforge and establishes a tyrannical reign. Her reign was short lived however, as she was later subdued by Varian Wrynn and SI:7 agents. After sparing the daughter of Magni, Varian proclaims that Moira and Muradin will rule with Falstad Wildhammer in the Council of Three Hammers in order to prevent further political turmoil. Ironforge The bold and courageous dwarves are an ancient race descended from the earthen—beings of living stone created by the titans when the world was young. Due to a strange malady known as the curse of flesh, the dwarves’ earthen progenitors underwent a transformation that turned their rocky hides into soft skin. Ultimately, these creatures of flesh and blood dubbed themselves dwarves and carved out the mighty city of Ironforge in the snowy peaks of Khaz Modan. For many long centuries, three dwarven clans—€”the Bronzebeards, the Wildhammers, and the Dark Irons—€”lived united in Ironforge under the wise rule of High King Modimus Anvilmar. When Modimus passed away from old age, tensions boiled over among the clans, and war erupted for control of the city. Thus began the War of the Three Hammers, a savage conflict that raged for many years, during which time the Bronzebeard clan won sole ownership of Ironforge and expelled its rivals. The war severed relations among the clans, and they went on to forge new destinies apart from one another. When the orcish Horde invaded Azeroth, Ironforge’s dwarves offered to join the Grand Alliance. Led by King Magni Bronzebeard, the city’s resilient inhabitants proved to be the backbone of the Alliance forces, helping to secure victory after victory against the orcs. Ever since that time, Ironforge’s dwarves have remained an invaluable part of the Alliance. Apart from reveling in the prospect of battle, the dwarves have long been interested in uncovering the truth of their enchanted past. Due to the efforts of dwarven archeologists scattered throughout the world, much has been learned about the race’s origins and the curse of flesh that afflicted the earthen. Many mysteries still remain, however, and the dwarves have continued excavating Azeroth’s ancient sites for answers. Most recently, a twist of fate has drawn the rival clans back to Ironforge after they’d spent centuries apart... When freak natural disasters began rocking much of Azeroth just prior to the Cataclysm, the dwarven lands were not spared from the calamitous upheavals. A series of violent quakes tore through areas surrounding Ironforge, reducing settlements to rubble and taking the lives of many innocent dwarves in the process. To glean answers as to the troubling state of the world, King Magni selflessly underwent a mystic ritual to commune with the earth. The archaic ceremony, however, had an unexpected effect: Magni was transformed into diamond and became fused to the depths of Ironforge itself. In the power vacuum that followed, his estranged daughter, Moira, who had married into the much despised Dark Iron clan, briefly claimed Ironforge’s throne and effectively locked down the city. If not for the intervention of King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind and his son, Prince Anduin, her brash actions might have sparked another civil war. With Varian’s guidance, control of Ironforge has since been divided equally among the Bronzebeard, Wildhammer, and Dark Iron clans through the Council of Three Hammers. Yet as bitterness and prejudice fester among the clans, the council’s ability to govern as one remains uncertain. Region The Ironforge dwarves dwell in and around Ironforge Mountain. The city of Ironforge is a vast subterranean city carved into the depths of Ironforge Mountain. This vast complex has served as the dwarven homeland for thousands of years. The city of Ironforge is not only home to the dwarves, but also their gnomish cousins driven from their capital of Gnomeregan. Ironforge sits north of the Dun Morogh Peaks, located high above Loch Modan in central Khaz Modan. King Magni Bronzebeard presides over the social and cultural matters of the dwarves and rules with a temperament befitting a dwarven warrior, artisan and explorer. Appearance Most dwarven males are stocky, muscular, and all of them have facial hair. Female Ironforge dwarves are short and stocky like their male counterparts. Most Ironforge female dwarves do not appear to have beards. However there really are some bearded female Ironforge dwarves as proven by Graun Blump. Beards owned by female dwarves appear to be rare (especially in Ironforge dwarves) however, female dwarves who sported strong beards are considered a sign of beauty among members of the race. Two bearded sisters fought in the battle to retake Grim Batol. It is unknown if other female dwarves grow beards, but then chose to shave. Culture Customs The kings of the High Seat have gone through many scepters during their reigns. By tradition, the king would let certain of his top advisors and allies bear the scepter for a single day. These were rough days for the scepters, which saw the insides of taverns, were dropped off mountaintops, were used to smite troggs and so on. Faith Dwarven priests deliver the message of the Light to their people. They share this faith with humanity and uphold its precepts and teachings. Some dwarves have recently taken to investigating the past and discovered that the Titans themselves were godlike beings. No one has yet begun worshipping the titans as gods, for it would seem that the Light prevails over the reverence for the dwarves’ own progenitors. Language Dwarves speak Dwarven and Common. Dwarves learn languages that tend to be of most use to them in either practical matters, or in matters of trade and diplomacy, including Gnome, Goblin, Orcish, and Thalassian. Trivia and notes (TBA) Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Wowpedia. The article can be viewed here and here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Blizzard Entertainment and/or their affiliates. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures